the real flora reinhold
by lemerly
Summary: ok so i think flora is really annoying so i wrote this! flora has been bullying luke ever sence she came 6 months ago but when shes caught in the act how will they react? just a quick oneshot iv been wanting to do for a while now.reviews are welcomed!


**The real flora reinhold!**

**Ok so I find flora extremely annoying so I wrote this im happy now its off my chest!and id like do say a HUGE thank you to buslimpan for reading over this. So on that note well enjoy!**

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight"  
That was all I could hear as I was slowly walking over to Flora. She was glaring at me, her eyes filled with hate and disgust and seeing me getting hurt made her happy. Imagine that we are supposed to be family (well close enough). Like normal, I hadn't done anything. Professor had always given her more lunch money than me, but it still wasn't enough. She usually came over to me to do her daily ritual of beating the holy crap out of me after I refused to give her my money.  
"Get up Lukey. What's wrong? Are you gonna go home and tell the Professor that little old me is hurting you? Go ahead, he won't believe you. He always believes me and not you cuz I'm a girl so deal with it and give."  
She held out her hand expecting it to be filled with money seconds later. But no, not today. She's not getting my money this time.  
"No no Flora, go away. No no no, not today and not again. I'm going to tell Mr Hearne on you and then he'll tell the Professor and then he'll straighten this all put"  
But boy, I did regret saying any of that as I stood up and started to dust myself off.  
"Wait, what did you just say to me Luke? Did I hear you right, did you just say no?"  
I knew what was coming after this. I might as well just give in and give the money to her but then, what good would that do? She would just do the same again tomorrow.  
"Y-y- y-y-you heard me! No, I need the money Flora. I'm sick of this. Please Flora, please stop this, it isn't fair. What have I ever done to you? No, your not getting my money today, tomorrow or ever again."  
But I guess I got carried away because the rest of the kids around us started to say ooooo. I could hear a child younger then me saying 'Ooo he shouldn't have done that' and another kid say 'Ooo he's gonna get it now'.  
"Oo Luke, dear sweet naive idiotic Luke. You see, you cant win. I'm the Professors favorite and have been his top priority since I came here 6 months ago. You're the one he left to go alone down the crumbling stair case when Don Paulo came. He saved me and not you. Where was you? Ah, now I remember"  
She started to slowly walk towards me, I knew what was coming and I regretted saying what I said. In the background the other kids was starting again with "Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight". I scrunched up my nose and closed my eyes. Maybe that would get rid of some of the pain, just maybe. But I was wrong again. She curled her tiny fingers delicately into her palm and made a fist. She pulled back her arm so fast, I couldn't have dodged it even if I had tried. The blow to the gut was really strong, I fell to the ground. Flora took every advantage of this and sat on me while I was holding my gut. She sat on me, she grabbed the back of my head and held onto two clumps of my hair and slammed my face into the cold rock. Over and over again, there was nothing I could do. About the sixth or seventh time her arms started to let go of my hair, not because her arms were tired. No, she had managed to pull out the two clumps from my hair. It seemed to amuse her a great deal, because she started to cackle loudly as well as all the kids standing around us. Flora decided she had enough of using me as her toy stool and stood up after cracking her neck and knuckles (she knew I hated that). She decided my face needed a makeover. My eye must have been too tempting for her because she boxed it so hard, I couldn't help but yelp out in pain. As she pulled her delicate little fist in the air to punch me again, it was caught by an onlooker or in this case supporter!  
"Flora, stop. He had more than enough" It was her so called best friend Tiffany.  
"What would you know Tiff? Now let go" Tiffany did what Flora asked. I hope it was in fear for being next.  
As Flora turned back towards me to go about her business, she decided that I hadn't enough and kicked me twice in the belly. But her timing was completely off, because behind her was none other than Mrs Appleberry. She seemed surprised that I was conscious when I pointed to the ghostlike creature looming over us. She was lost for words.  
"MRS FLORS REINHOLD" Mrs Appleberry roared from the top of her lungs.  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
"M-Mr Appleberry! No, aa, I mean Mrs-Mrs, um no, Mrs because your not a man, you're a woman and a..a…a..a. very, emm, nice woman at that and, em..e..emm, you're not calling the Professor aren't you?" Flora looked down at the ground and started to move her foot in the shape of an eight, like she always did whenever she was nervous. But I think she was sickened that she was caught in the act, even when surrounded by people of all ages.  
"Luke, come with me. We'll get you to the nurse and have that eye looked at shall we?"  
I had always liked Mrs Appleberry. She was caring and had, more or less, a soft spot for me and was known for stretching the truth. So when the Professor found out about this, he was gonna hit the roof. I was standing up and Flora's eyes met mine, and I couldn't help it. She was asking for it, so I stuck out my tongue but when Flora tried to tell on me, Mrs Appleberry just lost it. She said that Flora was making up porkies. Then she started to walk in front of us to the principal's office.  
When the Professor was called in, he said nothing. He just looked at me and smiled. Then said  
"Shall we go home Luke? And Flora, you get in the car too. I have some stern words to say to you when we get home"  
Flora was on the verge of crying, I could tell but I couldn't wait to go home. Hearing her get into trouble would be like music to my ears. The way home was kinda awkward, but the second the car pulled into the drive way, the Professor told me to go and take a bath to get all the muck off my face. And to make my black eye to heal easier. But just before I made my way upstairs, I could hear the first of what was gonna be a long hour and a half for Flora. But I didn't care, I just laughed and closed the door!

**Thanks for reading so all that's left to do is review!**


End file.
